Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-4916864-20181026144221/@comment-34502164-20181031190955
92.184.105.6 a écrit : Un mec sur reddit à posté la tradution v.anglaise du chapitre, j'ai un doute quand même sur la véracité du texte, je le met pour info: Title: The 5th Emperor VS The Strongest Creature! Cover Page: Fan Requests The chapter starts off where Luffy punched Kaido in the head with his Elephant Gun attack from the previous chapter. Everyone in Okobore town, the Atamayama, Law, and the Rebel Faction were undoubtedly shocked by what Luffy has done to the Yonko! In the minds of those who looked down at Kaido (mostly the citizens), they praised Luffy for striking down Kaido! But unfortunately, the same was not said for the Rebel Faction (mostly Law), the "selfless" that Luffy has done only worsened the Fire Festival plan! However, despite the impact that Luffy's attack had on Kaido, the Yonko managed to get back up after that, thus learning that the Elephant Gun barely made a dent on the Dragon! During the battle, drunken Kaido had a very hard time seeing who hit him in the head?! So without anytime on figuring out that Luffy did it, he carelessly used his Heat Breath attack on a hazy figure (who was actually Luffy), but only this time, it was more powerful & destructive than it was before! Thus shocking those who've witnessed it once again! Meanwhile, at the town, Hawkins, Jack, & Shutenmaru saw the increased power of Kaido's attack, and Jack soon explained it to the other that it is possible for that to happen because he is an awakened Zoan User! That revelation, gave us a short flashback about awakened Zoan users from Impel Down along with the explanation on how their quick healing factor is similar to what Kaido currently has with his DF. Back at the fight, while the Rebel Faction was despaired by Kaido's destructive power, one of them with a telescope told the others that to look at sky, and simply by looking at it, they soon realized that Luffy was still alive while also learning that he was in his Bound-Man form. With Kaido still drunk, Luffy decided that instead of defeating him automatically, he used the focus advantage as a means to get the others out of the area while buying them some time. So as soon as they have successfully run to safety, Luffy will join them simply by disappearing before Kaido has a chance to be sober again! Shortly after understanding plan (without Luffy actually telling them, since Sanji realized his Captain's intention the most) , the Rebel Faction began to retreat. And Luffy began to attack Kaido once more with his organ attack while the Yonko began to use his Breath to attack again! The true start of the fight between the 5th Emperor & The Strongest Creature ended the chapter without a break next week! Tu as poster ce message 6 heures plus tôt, cependant, toujours rien sur Oro Jackson, fort probablement un faux spoil donc. (perso ça me rassure ) Je les posterais demain matin ;)